


We'll touch the other side just give me the key.

by rimminglouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Begging, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Needy Louis, Slight feminization, Top Harry, Tour Bus Sex, Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimminglouis/pseuds/rimminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in desperate need for Harry to please him, and he gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll touch the other side just give me the key.

The boys were in the tour bus on their way to the next venue that they would perform. Touring was hard for them. Barely any sleep. Traveling from place to place. But right now, almost all the boys were sound asleep in their bunks on the bus. That is except for Louis. Zayn and Liam were asleep in the bunk above Niall's, and Louis was asleep next to Harry in the bunk across from Niall's.

Louis smiled listening to his boyfriend's faint snores. He felt Harry's breath against the back of his neck and shivers. Louis turns around to face his boyfriend and starts to admire his face. He stares at his plump pink lips. They're always so full and bitten. His mind starts to wander and imagines what the would look like around his cock. He feels a twitch in his lower region and flips over so that he's lying on his stomach. Harry is still dead asleep as he starts to rut into the mattress, his semi hard cock growing harder by the second. Louis tries to swallow his moans but accidentally lets a tiny whimper and feels Harry move slightly. Luckily he didn't hear Louis desperate whimpers and continued to sleep. After a few minutes, Louis continues to grind into the mattress, his hand slowly moves to Palm himself through his boxers.

"H-Harry" he whimpers and quickly covers his mouth realizing what he has just done. He turns over to lay on his back as quietly as possible and hears Harry shuffle in the sheets. Louis then feels a hand on his thigh, groping it roughly and teasingly ghosting his hand over Louis' now fully hard cock.

"Heard your moans, princess" Harry whispers, his voice raspy and deep. "Always so needy for me. Thought I couldn't hear you?"

Louis couldn't manage to get words out so he just nodded, pushing his hips up into Harry's hand which is now resting upon Louis' crotch.

"Always so needy for me." Harry says as he palms Louis, feeling the wetness of the head of Louis' cock leaking through his boxers.

"Harry P-Please.. The v-vibrator." Louis stutters, still trying to grind his hips into Harry's palm searching for friction.

Harry chuckles under his breath. "You love your toys don't you princess?" He removes his hand from Louis' clothed crotch and climbs over him to reach under the bunk bed and pull out his box of toys. Louis is squirming on the bed impatiently as he reaches in the box and pulls out Louis' favorite blue vibrator.

When Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry staring at him, lips in between his teeth, and vibrator in hand, he instantly feels his cock twitch. "P-Please daddy."

Harry's eyes widen when he hears what His boyfriend had called him and feels lust take over him. He rips the sheets off of Louis leaving his partner vulnerable and naked except for a pair of tight boxers.

Louis watches as Harry moves forward to hover over him and soon their lips are together. Louis' small thin ones fitting perfectly with Harry's. Harry teasingly bites Louis' lip and tugs on it a little bit before attacking his chest with wet kisses. When Harry's eyes lay upon Louis' perky pink nipples he instantly dives in, sucking and biting on them.

Louis quickly reacts to this tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, pushing the younger boys mouth on to his now swollen nipple.

Harry moves back up still hovering over Louis. Both boys are now face to face, Harry teasingly grinding his clothed cock against Louis'.

"Like this, don't you Louis? Like being teased. Love when daddy makes you feel good. Am I right?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear as he nibbles at the skin where his head and neck meet.

All Louis can do is quietly moan and whimper, "Y-Yes daddy. Love it so much. Ah F-Fuck."

He's now trembling beneath Harry as they grind their cocks together. Harry moves down to Louis crotch and sucks a love bite into the skin above his boxers. He then starts to suck on the head of Louis cock through the underwear feeling Louis shake underneath him.

Louis is a mess. He's sweating and has tears in his eyes because he needs it so bad and Harry keeps teasing him. Pushing him almost over the edge and pulling him back.

"C-Can't wait any longer H-Harry please."

Louis feels Harry smirk against his cock. Harry grabs the waistband of Louis boxers and rips them off watching in awe as his boyfriends cock rests hard and red against his stomach, leaking pre-come.

"Already so turned on and I haven't even touched you properly yet. Such a little slut aren't we princess?" Harry smirks as he pinches Louis inner thigh, watching his cock twitch.

Louis nods frantically, pushing his cock up I to Harry's face trying to get him to do something. Harry silently laughs and takes Louis cock in his hand, slowly jerking him off, playing with the head and spreading precome down his shaft.

Louis tries so hard to keep his moans quiet that all he could do is grab the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Such a good boy for me. Keeping quiet while all the other boys are alseep. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." Harry whispers as he takes his hand off of Louis' cock. He then brings his hand up to Louis' mouth.

"Suck." Harry commands, and Louis obeys him, taking the two long fingers into his mouth and coating them with spit until Harry pulled them out and brings them down to Louis' quivering hole.

"Gonna prep you up with three fingers before I fuck you with the vibrator okay?"

Louis nods as Harry spreads his boyfriends legs so he can properly see his hole. He hears Louis small whimpers of "P-Please Harry" and his cock twitches in his pants.

"Whenever you're ready." Harry assures him.

"S-Shit n-now harry." Louis moans quietly.

Harry smiles and shoves two fingers into Louis, feeling his hole clench and unclench around them. He twists them, pulling them in and out brushing against Louis prostate every now and then.

Louis is pushing his hips down against Harry's fingers trying to get them deeper inside of him.

"V-Vibrator now p-please harry. 'M ready." Louis says and Harry searches for the small bottle of lube they keep in Louis box of toys. When he finds it he coats the vibrator with lube and puts the tip against Louis hole.

Louis tries to grind down onto the toy but every time he tries, Harry pulls it away.

"Be a good boy for daddy. Beg for me, princess." Harry grunts as he teases Louis hole with the tip of the vibrator.

"P-Please. D-Daddy. I need it so bad. H-Harry please shove it in me I'm you're little slut." Louis stutters.

After hearing that, Harry quickly shoved the vibrator into Louis tight hole, flicking the switch on medium.

"F-FUCK HARRY... D-DADDY PLEASE." Louis whimpers and Harry pulls the toy out of him.

"You have to be quiet for me okay? Don't want the boys waking up seeing you like this." Harry says sternly.

Louis nods and licks his lips as he feels the vibrator making its way back into his hole.

Harry fucks the vibrator in and out of his boyfriend feeling Louis tremble beneath him. He shoves the vibrator all the way into his boyfriends hole and turns it onto the highest setting.

"D-Daddy. F-Fuck it inside of me I'm such a slut." Louis moans and Harry presses it up against his prostate.

"Keep it there." Harry commands as he finally strips himself of his underwear freeing his achingly hard cock and taking it into his hand, jerking himself off as he watches his boyfriend squirm.

"Such a pretty slut for daddy. You look so nice. All sweaty and vulnerable. Love it when you look like this. All mine." Harry whispers stroking his cock. He then leans down and picks Louis cock up with his free hand, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly.

"Y-yes daddy. All yours." Louis says quietly as he grinds down onto the vibrator feeling it press against his prostate. "H-Harry. 'M close."

Harry takes Louis' cock out of his mouth and watches his boyfriend as he palms himself.

"Want you to come untouched. Only from the vibrator you understand?" Harry says.

Louis nods and bites his lip watching harry stroke his massive cock. He feels himself getting closer to orgasm by the second.

"Gonna come Harry. S-Shit."

Harry's jerking himself off watching Louis' facial expressions and that gets him even closer to orgasm.

"Gonna come? Make yourself feel so good? Look at you. All flushed watching me play with myself. Such a dirty boy." Harry says roughly then hovers over Louis body and whispers in his ear.

"Come for me princess."

With that Louis is trembling and swallowing his moans as he feels his orgasm take over. His hole is clenching around the thick vibrator and streams of come paint his stomach.

Harry soon comes after, watching Louis ride out his orgasm and shooting his load onto louis stomach as well.

They both lay next to each other, panting and out of breath.

"That was amazing." Harry whispers.

"You know what else is amazing," says Louis. He takes his finger and drags it in the pool of come on his stomach, then brings it to his mouth and sucks on it. "How good you taste."

Harry shakes his head and lets out a quiet laugh then grabs some tissues, cleaning Louis up before kissing him and falling asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut I ever wrote and i finished it in like 2 hours it probably sucks but enjoy anyway and feedback in appreciated I love you guys!
> 
> -Kristen


End file.
